heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Whimville
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG5nGT0F99IBjxB7Eid3r6w chris whimville is a 10-11 year old boy who lives with is 12 year old sister christina and has 6 female cousins meaning everyday is a struggle for him but he dosent give a straight care and spends his time causing mischeif doing anything to get a girl and eventually using them, besides mitchell he is still currently dating. Personality Shown in the episodes chris known to be slightly arrigont and a total juice god and can be adorable at times but sometimes when chris suspects something wrong he knows when he needs to be the hero instead of the villan, chris is known to been extremely adorable and can get any kind of girl indoing so ending up dationg them or getting lapdances, Chris is also known to be a gentlemen to women and rude and selfish towards men( except his friends, sometimes) Chris is Horny but puts family and friends before girls. Chris is seen to have at least a little bit of evil in him due to having anti chris anmd him being creul sometimes he can be brooding and demonic Chris is weirdly afraid of anti chris and of all the girls he liked and he dosent like jackie all becuase he thinks shes weirdly sexual, chris is also loyal to his family will normally bother them sometimes, but it aint his fault when chris is angry sometimes he normally shouts loudly, or he will normally fight them til they either suffer or learn there lesson. Appearance Chris used to wear a short pink shirt with huge hair and a pink wand and now he has hair that looks like danny fenton, and with a long huge hot pink shirt and with a brown wand with a gold star instsead of pink. Powers these are the abilites his wand can do # Levitation # Telekinesis # Telepathy # Mind walking # Nigh-Omnipotence # Lasers # Variable to non existence # being physically in the wand # Dimensional Disortion # Magic # Cloning # Wishing for stuff without saying i wish # Pyrokinesis # Electrokinesis # Photokinesis # Regeneration # Becoming a ghost # Astral Projection # Pocket Dimension Creating # Nightmare Dancing # Madness Inducement # Necromancy # Glacierkinesis # Dimensional Incarnation # Dimension Traveling # Invincible Sheild # Healing spell # Invisibility Relationships Christina Whimville christina whimville is the older 12 year old sister of chris whimville, these two have a really close relationship, however chris tends to realize that christina often worries about him becuase he is dating mitchell dimonplux, meaning that christina and mitchell really have known each other, he loves christina and would protect her from anything that tries to harm her. Ava Whimville Ava whimville is 14 and a freshmen at Falcon springs High, and chris,s older youngest cousin, apparently these two seem to have a close relationship due to ava being extra about him. Ella Whimville Ella is chris older 15 year old cousin, and a sophmore at her school, she can fight anyone but chris becuase chris will regularly know when she strikes, as chris and ella seem to have a close relationship, sometimes ella will often bully him for his size, and normally chris will play fight with her